Inuyasha's Choice
by Naraku 's demoness 123
Summary: What would happen if Kagome was to lose her life, how far would Inuyasah go to bring her back. Can he say goodbye to Kikyo to save Kagome's life?


_INUYASHAS CHOICE_

By Katty Mcleod

A/N:This is myfirst fanfic so please tell me how you like it.

**Chapter one: _Rain of Tears_**

The soft breeze of the wind blew past the trees causing them to sway slightly in the darken night. A flash of white light illuminated the entire sky, followed by the low rumble of thunder. The small droplets of rain landed softly on the ground, showing how gentle a spring shower was. Kagome could feel the small rain droplets land on her skin as she lay face down on the ground. Gritting her teeth together she tried to get up, tried to forget the piercing pain that shocked through her entire body, but she couldn't. Falling back to the ground Kagome whimpered in pain. A fool . . . that's what she felt like right now . . . a fool. How could she have been so stupid to end up in this position? Why couldn't she had just stayed at the hut? None of this would have happened if she would have just gone back to sleep. Kagome shivered from the coldness of the rain and wind. The thin material of her green pajama's didn't keep her warm at all. She looked over to see her jacket lying near by, along with her bow and arrows. The girl couldn't move, she was weak due to the blood she had lost, and was still losing. In fact she was soaked in her own blood, from head to toe.

"Inu . . . Yasha . . ." whimpered Kagome as she tried to stand again. No, even if she were to call his name he wouldn't come. He was with her. In fact his disappearance from the hut was what caused her to come into the forest . . .

FLASH BACK

Kagome wasn't sure what had woken her up in the middle of the night, and was about to go back to sleep, but decided to make sure everyone was okay first. Sitting up slightly in her sleeping bag Kagome looked to see everyone was alright. Sango was sleeping beside her with Kirara and Shippo. Miroku was sleeping in the corner of Kaede's hut in his usual sleeping position. Kaede was sleeping on the ground beside Sango, but Kagome was surprised to see that Inu-Yasha was gone. He had been sleeping by the door when everyone had settled down to sleep, but now he was no where to be seen. Sighing, Kagome slowly eased her way out of the sleeping bag making sure not to wake Sango. She picked up her jacket near her yellow bag along with her bow and arrows. Sneaking to the door, Kagome grabbed her shoes and a blanket that had been meant for Inu-Yasha to use. Glancing over her shoulder at the group, Kagome stepped outside into the small storm. _He probably went to the forest to sleep because Shippo was snoring again, _sigh_ well I'd better bring him a blanket so he doesn't catch a cold_ thought Kagome. She had brought her bow and arrows along just in case she ran into some demons. Kagome walked along the well known path to Inu-Yasha's forest, and started to hum to herself. She loved the spring out of all seasons, especially the spring rains, it made the air smell fresh and clean. Kagome had the urge to wrap the blanket she brought around her, but decided not to. Inu-Yasha needed it more than she did. _If he catches a cold, I'll sit him into next week for being so stupid_

The wind started to blow harder, causing Kagome to shiver. Tightening the coat around her she trudged through the forest, trying to avoid the big mud puddles. Kagome made her way to the god tree because she knew for a fact Inu-Yasha would be there. But something caught her attention. A small glow of white lights surrounded the god tree. Curiosity growing, Kagome slowly made her way to the old tree, but the scene before made her wish she had stayed at the hut. Standing by the old tree, were Kikyo and Inu-Yasha. Kikyo's soul catchers were flying around the tree, gather souls. Kikyo was in Inu-Yasha's embrace with his back facing Kagome. The young girl stayed silent as she watched the scene before her very eyes.

"Inu-Yasha, the time will soon come,"

"For what?"

"For us to go to hell together, you will accompany me of course?"

"If that is my destiny,"

Kikyo held Inu-Yasha tighter and buried her face into his kimono. Inu- Yasha returned the embrace without hesitation.

Kagome couldn't hold her tears back any longer, and silently slipped away until she came to a small clearing. She fell to her knees and silently cried. _Why? Why do I do this to myself. I know_ _Inu-Yasha loves Kikyo _. . . _he will always love Kikyo_, _so why do I think he could ever love me in return? Why_? thought Kagome, _Why do I bother staying here? Why do I put up with Inu-Yasha?_ _I should just go back home and never come back. My heart has been broken enough times, so why do I stay here? Why do I imagine what it would be like to have his strong arms wrapped tightly around me? Why do I imagine that he would ever whisper words of love in my ear and would never want to let me go?_

Kagome looked up at the sky, she knew the answer fully well. She loved the half demon . . . she loved Inu-Yasha so much, that she wanted to stay by side, she wanted him to be happy, and she would be with him till his dying day. Kagome stood up and sighed, she also stayed here, because of the Shikon Jewel. She felt it was her responsibility to find all the jewel shards until the jewel was once again whole since it was her fault that it was broken. Kagome slowly stood up and turned to head back to the village before Inu-Yasha realized she had followed him. Taking a step forward, Kagome felt a sheering pain on her left shoulder. Her own blood splattered onto her face as she fell onto the wet grass. A loud crack of lightening and thunder blocked out the sound of Kagome's painful scream. The girl quickly sat up, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she tried to see who her attacker was. There was no one to be seen around the clearing. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and waited for her attacker to return. A dark shadow was approaching her from across the clearing. Kagome readied her bow for launch, "Who's there?"

The figure became clearer as Sango walked into the clearing.

"Sango . . .oh Sango," cried Kagome as she dropped her arrows and ran to her friend. "Did you see the demon?"

"What demon?" asked Sango.

"The one who cut my shoulder," said Kagome, who continued to look around for the one who attacked her.

"Oh, you mean Miroku?"

Kagome slowly turned around to see Sango draw her sword and slice at Kagome's arm. Kagome tried to leap back, but the sword had put a deep gash into her arm. "Sango . . . why?"

Sango just stared the girl and laughed. Kagome didn't know what was going on, but had a feeling that her friends were being controlled in some way. Instead of fighting them, Kagome ran into the trees. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her as she tried to ignore the aching pain in her arm and shoulder. Turning her head, she realized that Sango wasn't following her. _What_? thought Kagome. She turned her head back to see where she was going, when she was suddenly hit from the side, and rammed into a nearby tree. Her eyes widened in pain as he felt her cut shoulder was now dislocated. Kagome slumped to the ground. She whimpered in pain as she tried to get to her feet, but it was no use, she was in too much pain.

"Like I said, your nothing but a pathetic girl,"

Kagome slowly looked up to see the face of her attacker, "Inu . . . Yasha . . ."

"Feh, now that I have Kikyo I don't need you anymore Kagome. I'm sick and tired of always rescuing, but basically I'm just fed up with you," snarled the half demon as he picked Kagome up by her left arm so that he could look her square in the eye. "Now die,"

Kagome almost screamed as Inu-Yasha slashed her other shoulder with his claws, and then began to slash her all over. Her green pajama's were now a sickening crimson red as she lay face down in the grass. Inu-Yasha picked the injured girl up and threw her back into the clearing where the blanket was, her arrows lay forgotten on the ground. Her jacket had come off as she landed hard on the ground. Blood started to flow out of her wounds, surrounding her with a pool of crimson blood.

Inu-Yasha strolled casually over to Kagome, flexing his claws, "Now you die,"

Using her remaining strength, Kagome reached forward, grabbed her bow and arrow and shot Inu-Yasha through his arm, pinning him to the nearest try. Kagome fell to the ground, "You . . . are . . . not . . . Inu-Yasha, who . . . are you?" whimpered Kagome.

"Of course I am Inu-Yasha you fool,"

Kagome coughed, "No, Inu-Yasha . . . would never attack me . . ." She could see her vision was now getting blurry, and her body numb from pain and the coldness of the rain and wind.

Inu-Yasha started to laugh, "You're a smarter girl than I thought,"

Kagome watched as Inu-Yasha's shape changed into a man wearing a white baboon fur, "Naraku,"

"Hmm, it seems that you will not easily be snared into my trap like Kikyo was, but still at least I have gotten rid of one of you tonight," sneered Naraku. The demon released his wrist from the tree, and walked over to Kagome, who was bleeding to death on the ground. "I will be taking your shards now,"

Kagome tried to move to protect the jewel shards, but she was too weak to protect them.

Naraku chuckled to himself and disappeared into the dark forest.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Kagome knew this was the end of her, she would die here alone due to her own foolishness. Naraku had disguised as Inu-Yasha and Sango to try and get her to think her friends were attacking her. Kagome stared at her own blood which was pooled around her, soaked into her pajama's, and was splattered on her face. Blood . . . there was so much blood . . . she was drenched from all the deep cuts on her body, especially the one on her shoulder . . . it was similar to the one that had slaughtered Kikyo . . and like Kikyo she was slowly bleeding to death. She couldn't feel her body anymore, and the pain was starting to go away from her wounds. Kagome could tell she was on the brink of death. Memories of her and Inu-Yasha flashed before her eyes.

1. she first meets Inyuasha

"You look pretty dumb there Kikyo, the Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time,"

"That does it, Kikyo . . . Kikyo whoever she is she's not me because my name is . . ."

2. a few days after they meet

"First aid treatment? I don't need any, go away,"

"You do to, I was there. Come down,"

"Not going to,"

"I said come here,"

"Feh,"

"Sit boy,"

THUMP!

"What did you do that for?"

"When your injured that bad you need special treatment, I'm just going to take a look,"

"I said go away!"

"Undress!"

"What if I don't feel like it?"

ritht after Inyuasha first reatrives the Tetsusaiga

"Inu-Yasha, do you want me to tell you how to use the Tetsusaiga?"

"And what would you know about it?"

"Well, do you promise to protect me, forever and ever?"

"Huh? What in the world are you babbling about? Your brains broken or something,"

"But you said I should let you protect me with it!"

"I didn't mean it like that! If you'll shut up for a minute, I'll tell you what this thing is really good for! Like beating demons and getting more jewel shards. I sure as hell ain't wasting my time on babysitting a helpless little human like you?"

"Hmmm?'

"Hey what the . . ."

"Sit boy!"

SPLASH!

"It's my fault for thinking I could teach an old dog a new trick,"

"Hey, what do you mean trick? Hey come back! You need to tell me how to use the sword!"

"See my lover? Uh, there must be some misunderstanding, let me get this straight, you and I are supposed to be lovers?"

"Uh, this is no time to get shy?"

"You little vixen I knew you were fibbing,"

"You actually thought I'd hand over the jewel shards as a ransom to get you back?"

"Of course you would, because that is what a lover would do!"

"But we ain't lovers, and without love the whole argument kind of falls apart!"

"So now some little gems are important than me? How dare you say that after all we've been through! In the mean time, you had better figure out how much you really love me!"

"Clear, here goes,"

"What's your hurry Kagome? Not so fast, hand over the shards of the Shikon jewel!"

"In my era girls go to school and it just so happens this girl as a really important exam tomorrow. My attendance is so bad I might fail the course even if I ace the exam. Hey! What are you doing?"

"What's it look like, I'm going to block the well up, that way you can't escape to that strange era of yours, good riddance!"

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

THUMP

"Stay boy, I'll be back in three days and don't even think about following me!"

"He's dripping in sweat, oh,"

"uh?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No. Tell me something,"

"What is it?"

"Why were you crying?'

"You mea back in the other room? Because I thought I was going to lose you, I though you were going to die,"

"You shed tears for me . . . cried for me . . . Kagome . . . if it isn't too much trouble, can I lye on your lap?

"Huh? Um sure,"

"How are you feeling? A little better than before?"

"Yes. Kagome, you smell kind of nice,"

"Huh? Okay that does it, you made a comment before that you couldn't stand my scent,"

"I did, but I was lying,"

Maybe this poison really has gone to his head, and yet it has my heart pounding,"

"Kagome, you always ask how we feel, but your hurt too,"

"Huh? It's just a little bump on the head,"

"You heard the stories, the demon Naraku is close by and is pulling Sesshoumaru strings. Things are going to be a lot more dangerous,"

"Yeah, you're probably right,"

"What's that mean? Aren't you scared? Were in serious danger. We managed to get away, but who knows about next time?"

"Well I'm not afraid, Naraku is a terrible demon, we have to do everything we can to stop . . . huh?"

What's going on? "Inu-Yasha, what are you doing?"

"I was afraid,"

"Huh?"

"I thought I was going to lose you, I was terrified,"

SLAM

"Huh?"

"I'll hang onto the jewel,"

"What do you think your doing?"

"Kagome go back to your own era!"

"Ahhh,"

"Inu-Yasha?"

"What are you doing here, I told you to stay away . . . huh?"

"INU-YASHA! I thought you had died of your injuries because you never came back for me,"

"I told you to not to come back, I told you never to return,"

"I know, but I needed to see you again,"

"Stay away,"

"What are you mad at me for?"

"We really need to talk Inu-Yasha, how about you look for the sacred jewel shards on your own? What do you say? Because I don't think I'll be able to help you anymore,"

"Where's all this coming from? You're the only one who can see the jewels, I need you to help me,"

"Is that all I'm good for? Finding jewels? I guess that is the only reason you need me,"

"Uh . . ."

"What am I rambling on about? Forget it, just forget it. I guess it's only the thought of me being alone in the world, kind of a lonely prospect,"

"What are you talking about? I'm right here with you, unless you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"Inu-Yasha . . . I get it, you didn't see me there at all, did you?"

"Huh?"

"I saw the whole thing between you and Kikyo,"

"You mean . . ."

"Yup, from start to finish, so I'd appreciate it if you would leave me alone for a while,"

"Hey wait don't do this to me! What do you mean by the whole thing? Wait Kagome, what was I doing when you saw me? Wait! Tell me Kagome!"

"Sit!"

"**AHHH**!"

"I mean the whole thing! All of it! I had a front row seat! Sigh, I'm going home,"

"Hey, sorry I worried you,"

"Feh, maybe it would have been better if I hadn't come at all?"

"Are you mad a what Kouga said? Look, I'll tell you straight off, I don't have any feelings for Kouga,"

"Who said I wanted to know about your feelings?"

"But . . ."

"That's enough,"

"Sigh,"

"So . . ."

"Huh?"

"What really happened between you and Kouga?"

"Inu-Yasha . . . what do you take me for anyway? I can't believe you actually asked me that!"

"Huh? Well I was just wondering, you don't need to bite my head off!"

"You jerk! Don't you get anything?"

"If I'm such a jerk, why don't you leave, I'm getting tired of wasting my time rescuing you!"

"I see, Sango may I borrow Kirara?"

"Huh, she misses her wolf boy already,"

"I'm going back home stupid! Your such a jerk!"

"Huh? Kagome?"

"Hi I thought I would drop by," Well there's no way he's going to apologize first, so I might as well get this over with "Well . . .um Inu- Yasha?"

"Okay, I'm sorry,"

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring? You're still holding a grudge?"

"No I'm not mad anymore, I'm just really surprised you came and apologized first, I really appreciate it,"

"Oh, are you sure,"

"Is that what you're apologizing for? For breaking my alarm clock?"

"I don't have anything else to apologize for,"

"Grrrrr,"

"I went back to the present and thought it over, wondering about you and Kikyo, and about me,"

"Kagome . . . I'm so . . ."

"It's ok. I understand how you feel and because of that, I convinced myself I couldn't stay here with you anymore,"

"Kagome, before I met you I never trusted a living soul. I watched you shed tears for my sake, and you've always stayed by my side. When ever I'm with you, I feel so peaceful and happy . . . but I . . . I'm not supposed to be all ease and cheerful . . . Kikyo. Kikyo came after me and lost her life, it's only right I repay her with my own life,"

"Uh huh. I can't compete with Kikyo, after all . . . I'm still alive. I did a lot of thinking about Kikyo, she and I are completely different. There's all this talk that I'm the reincarnation of her, even if that's true, I'm still not Kikyo, you see, my heart belongs to me. But I do understand one feeling Kikyo has . . . something that we share . . . were alike in our desire to be with you again,"

"Huh?"

"Strange you know? The moment it hit my that Kikyo and I had this desire to be with you, I felt a little bit better. The desire to be with you gives us a common bond, that's how I was able to summon up the courage to come and see you,"

"I want to be here with you Inu-Yasha, I tried to forget you, but I can't,"

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Huh?"

"May I ask you a simple question? Inu-Yasha will you let me stay?"

"So . . . you'll stay with me?"

"Mm hmm,"

_I can never break the bond between Inu-Yasha and Kikyo . . . I understand that, but there's another thing I've come to realize Inu-Yasha, my meeting you was no coincidence. You must know that I want you to live..._

"Kagome?"

"Well, let's go,"

"Huh?"

_I want you to be happy, I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what I"ll be able to do for you, but I will always be by your side,"_

"Here,"

"Keep it,"

Sigh,

"I wish you would all quit staring and pussy footing around me like that! Because I don't have a problem . . . I don't' give a damn on what I did,"

"Don't kid yourself,"

"Huh,"

_It must be so hard on him_

"Wha . . ."

"Oh Inu-Yasha, I know how you feel,"

Kagome closed her eyes as more and more memories flooded into her mind of her and the half demon. She started to cry, tears pouring down her face.

"Kagome?"

The girl opened her eyes and stared ahead of her. There was a tall figure standing near the edge of the clearing where red clothes and long silver hair. She tried to call out the half demons name, but she had lost her voice.

"**KAGOME!**" screamed Inu-Yasha as he leaped into the air and landed silently beside her. The half demon kneeled down beside her and slowly brought her into his arms.

As Kagome felt her self being turned over she looked to stare into the half demons eyes, to see if he would be even at least a little sad that she was dying, but what she saw broke her heart. He was crying . . . Inu- Yasha's eyes were swelled with tears. Giving off a quiet sob, Inu-Yasha buried his face into the crook of Kagome's neck, and what ever feeling she had left in her body, she could feel his warm tears, and could hear his hard sobs.

"I'm sorry . . . Kagome . . . I'm so sorry . . ."

Kagome opened her mouth to talk to him, but all that came out was a whisper,"_It's okay_,"

"Shh! Don't talk Kagome . . . I've got to get you to Kaede . . . yeah, Kaede can heal you," stuttered Inu-Yasha.

Kagome could tell through her blurry eyes that the half demon was shaking, "_Inu-Yasha . . . don't bother . . . I"m not . . . going to make . . . it,"_

"No, I won't let you die! You can't die . . ."

"_Inu-Yasha . . . please_,"

"What?"

"_Just hold . . . me_,"

"Huh?"

"_I don't want to die alone_,"

"Damn it Kagome! You're not going to die!"

"_But . . . I am_,"

Inu-Yasha was about to bolt to the village, but stopped when Kagome placed a hand on his cheek. With her last remaining strength, Kagome urged her body to sit up, and before Inu-Yasha could say a word, her lips locked with his in a gentle kiss. "_I love _. . ." Kagome's body suddenly became limp, and she slumped against Inu-Yasha's chest. Inu-Yasha could feel his chest tighten, and more tears well up in his eyes as his sensitive ears heard her final heart beat. Inu-Yasha stared at the girl in his lap, his breathing becoming fast.

"Kagome . . . Kagome wake up . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha. He gently slapped his hand against her cheek, trying to wake her up, but she remained still, and was now cold. "Kagome please . . . wake up . . . I need you . . ." pleaded the half demon. He tried to keep his emotions locked inside, but the pain was too much.

"_Gods_," screamed Inu-Yasha as he hugged Kagome's form close to his body and began to sob hysterically. "Why? Why couldn't I protect you? Gods why? This is my fault . . . gods it's all my fault!" Inu-Yasha held Kagome as tight as he could.

"Please Kagome . . . don't leave me . . I need you . . . I don't want to be alone . . . please don't leave me alone . . . please . . . please Kagome . . . I'm begging you . . . please . . ."

Inu-Yasha was mentally beating himself up,_Why Why did I have to go visit Kikyo? If I hadn't come . . . Kagome would still be with me tomorrow . . . . I'm such a fool . . . this is all my fault . . . she would still be alive . . ._

( I LOVE . . .)

Inu-Yasha then remembered Kagome's dying words, and began to sob harder into Kagome's blood stained shoulder, "Please Kagome . . . don't go . . . I love you . . . I love you Kagome . . . not Kikyo . . . please Kagome . . . please . . ."

The half demon started to rock Kagome back and forth, saying nothing that made sense into her ear, even though he knew in the back of his mind she was gone . . . and he was once again alone.

_Alone . . . I'm alone again . . . first my mom . . . then Kikyo . . . now Kagome . . . _It was just then that nothing mattered to Inu-Yasha anymore . . . he didn't care about the jewel, Naraku, or Kikyo . . . nothing was important to the half demon now that Kagome was gone. His eyes drifted to Tetsusaiga, which was by his side . . .

**So with that ends the life of Kagome. Or does it? find out on the next chapter of Inuyasha's Choice. chapter 2 Remembering Kagome. coming soon... By for now. Nakrau's demoness 123**


End file.
